


Missed Me?

by CassandraMae



Series: Kai Parker Imagines [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraMae/pseuds/CassandraMae
Summary: Five years have passed since Kai got sent to the Prison World. But now he’s out again, not to seek revenge but to find the one person who had always been nice to him.





	Missed Me?

Five years. Five years have passed since Kai had been sent to yet another Prison World. But now he was finally out again, ready to stay in the real world this time.

In these past years, a lot of things had changed in Y/N’s life. After she had successfully graduated college, she had moved to New York where she wanted to start an entirely new life far from vampires and other supernatural creatures. She had always been human, despite her friends being vampires, witches, and werewolves. Not that she had been complaining about it, she certainly enjoyed her life as a human, especially seeing how her friends sometimes wished their old life back.

It was when the Heretics had come to Mystic Falls she had decided it was time to go. Since then she barely stood in touch with her friends, and after a time there weren’t even any letter, phone calls or text messages anymore. But to her it had been the right decision; at least until her life itself had made a huge turn and she had become a vampire herself. By now she got used to it though at first, she hated everything about it and was in a constant state of denial. Then she saw the perks and began to like it.

Currently, she was walking towards Central Park, her favorite coffee in one hand and her phone in the other. She wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings but somehow managed not to bump into someone. She didn’t look up until out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of someone who was actually locked up in a Prison World. This caused her to suddenly stand still, looking up to see if it was truly him. The last time she had seen him was when she had made her most recent visit to Mystic Falls. Her friends have had some trouble with some sirens, and after ringing the Maxwell Bell, Kai Parker had been sent back from hell.

Y/N had always been the only person who was nice to him, even cared for him. And it had been the other way around, too. Kai had liked her – mainly because she was the only person who didn’t want to see him dead or locked up in another Prison World. Another reason he had liked about her was the tension between them. Since the first moment they had met, there had been this mutual attraction, and every time they were staring at each other both obviously had ideas. They were tearing each other’s clothes off just with their eyes, ready to take what they wanted right here and right now. It was annoying the hell out of everyone else around them, especially because they couldn’t understand what Y/N saw in him.

But none of them had given in; they only kept on teasing each other.

The day of his death had come, and Y/N had been the only one who was actually grieving about him – which made his return from hell ten times better. But of course, Bonnie had to destroy everything by sending him back to a new Prison World.

So, it was impossible that she had seen him, though she just couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched, feeling a gaze burning on her skin. Nevertheless, she continued her way after putting her phone in her pocket. Now and then she looked around, thinking that maybe there was a possibility it had indeed been him. Hoping, deep inside of her, that it had been him. There were still so many things she wanted to do, as she was sure now that she was a vampire she couldn’t stop herself and would finally have her way with him.

Following a sudden idea, she turned around and quickly walked home again. Not even bothering to go into her apartment she unlocked the door of her car but before she could even get in she was firmly pressed against the door.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A familiar voice whispered in her ear. Hot breath was tickling on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She knew exactly to whom this voice belonged and it made her heart beat faster in her chest.

She turned around, locking up at Kai Parker who had a devilish spark in his eyes which seemed to show a darker shade of blue than usual. Looking down she noticed the already prominent bulge in his pants. She bit her lip at the sight of it, feeling a wetness pooling in between her legs accompanied by a strange, tingly feeling.

“Oh, we’re gonna have so much fun.” He trailed off, his voice seductively low. He pushed her onto the passenger’s seat, sitting himself down behind the steering wheel. Before he could even start the engine, she innocently placed her hand on his knee, smirking up at him. 

A smile crept on his face as he started the car and drove off, Y/N’s hand not leaving his knee. She innocently moved it her fingertips in slow motions across his thigh, her eyes literally glued to his face so she wouldn’t miss any of his reactions. Moving her hand upwards she lightly brushed against his clothed crotch - seemingly accidentally - until she carefully started palming him through his jeans. Kai let out a quiet growl before he turned his head towards Y/N.

“Someone wants to play. But let me tell you, two can play that game” He said, and she parted her legs as she felt something against her core. It felt like something was pressing against her most sensitive part, lightly at first. Kai had turned back towards the road while an invisible finger touched Y/N’s clit, drawing soft figure eights on it. 

A faint sigh escaped her lips, as she parted them. Her head fell against the headrest, and she closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling. 

“Kai.” She moaned, his movements getting rougher with each passing second. She gasped as two fingers at once entered her wet heat. Digging her fingers into his thigh, she felt how the fingers thrust in and out agonizingly slow and how they were curling around. Hard and deep he pushed them in, making her moan every time. His pace steady he made sure just to tease her, not giving her what she really wanted yet. 

“Please… Kai.” She begged, rocking back and forth on the seat in the hope of releasing some tension. But he kept on torturing her, only getting slightly quicker. Suddenly he hit the spot deep inside of her that nearly send her over the edge. She let out a small scream, followed by a panted: “ _Malachai_!”

His whole appearance seemed to darken and as he hardly hit the brakes, stopping everything he was doing right now. He turned towards Y/N, a fire she had never seen before in his eyes. 

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into now.” He cooed.

Y/N pierced her eyes into his and leaned forward a bit, an anticipating look on her face. Her skin felt like it was on fire since he had teased her to the point that she was ready for nearly everything now.

“Show me.” She mouthed, biting her lip again, knowing full well it was driving him crazy. Leaning closer towards him it was her teasing him now. She brought her mouth close to his, only inches apart. His eyes were darting from her eyes to her lips, as he heard her heart beat fast and uneven. He would only need to lean in a bit, and then he could finally taste her. 

But he didn’t do it.

Instead, he restarted the car and repeated his actions on Y/N who couldn’t keep quiet. He thrust two fingers in again (this time at a quicker pace) and wondered out loud what he should do to her. Should he fuck her senseless against a wall? Bent her over? Eat her out and make her beg for him? Make her his in every way possible? He had spent over the last five years in solitude, so it was no wonder he was horny as hell now, ready to do everything he ever wanted with Y/N. 

  
**half an hour later**

The whole drive Kai had made sure to not give her an orgasm, but to “warm her up” as he had said. Y/N was desperate now, she couldn’t think clearly, and all she wanted was Kai to have his way with her finally. 

He drove on the right and parked the car in front of a motel. Simultaneously he stopped his motions and removed his magic fingers from Y/N’s heat. 

“Wait here.” He demanded and winked at her when he left the car. Y/N watched him walk in, talking with a random guy before he came back, a key dangling from his hand. He opened the passenger door and helped Y/N out of the car. Thanks to all the teasing her legs felt like jelly, making it hard for her to stand on her own. That’s why Kai didn’t wait long to lift her up bridal style, whooshing away with her. 

Not seconds later she felt the ground under her feet again, but before she could even make a move, she was firmly pressed against the nearest wall. Kai’s grip was tight, as he started sucking on her neck while his fingers trailed around her body, slowly finding their way into her panties. 

“You’re so wet.” He whispered, biting her earlobe as he pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting and curling them around in a fast pace. “So tight.” 

Y/N moaned at the feeling, although she didn’t want him to torture him anymore. She wanted to feel him.  _Now_. 

In vamp speed, she turned around she whooshed him to the little couch, sitting down on his lap and grinding against him. Purple-black veins flickered on her face as she looked down on Kai who seemed to be quite surprised to find out she was a vampire. 

“That’s a change of personality.” He commented with a smirk, though he easily turned them around, so he was sitting on her. “I like it. It makes you at least ten times hotter. Not that you weren’t hot before, it’s now just even better. But today I’ll decide what we are gonna do.” 

With this, he ripped her shirt in half and magically removed her jeans together with her panties. Meanwhile, she pulled his black shirt over his head, revealing his toned torso. Her hands started roaming over his chest until Kai grabbed her wrists, pinned them over her head and holding them in place with one hand. 

He leaned down a bit until their lips were almost touching. One hand moved up towards her cheek, caressing it with his thumb before he hungrily attacked her lips. It was a demanding, lust-filled kiss that deepened with each passing second. 

Kai got up again, only to spin her around, so she lay face-first on the couch. He stepped out of his own jeans and briefs, as he propped Y/N’s ass up, sliding his fingertips across her folds again, parting her legs as far as possible on the little couch. Stroking himself a few times, he pushed deep into her, taking her completely by surprise. A loud moan escaped her mouth, he was filling her to the brim, stretching her out. 

His hands tightly grabbed her waist, surely leaving little bruises, as he started to thrust in and out of her. 

“You’re so tight, babygirl.” He groaned while she dug her fingers into the armrest, trying to find a hold. Her body was rocking back and forth underneath the heretic as he pushed in hard and deep, his pace slowly getting quicker. 

The room was filled with the sounds of sex, Y/N’s loud moans, Kai’s groans, the sound of flesh on flesh. They had found their own rhythm now, steadily continuing their actions. Now and then Kai leaned down, leaving little kisses on her shoulder blade or wrapping his hand around her throat, holding her up a bit. 

“Fuck… that feels so good.” He said, suddenly hitting her spot and making her scream a little. 

“Kai!” 

She felt her release coming closer, her walls clenching around his hard length, the familiar knot building in her stomach. Now that he had found her spot he was hitting it mercilessly, bringing his hand underneath them, drawing rough figure eights on her clit. Her legs were shaking, her eyes closed. Closer and closer he was bringing her to her release. She was right on edge but, it never came. 

Meanwhile, his thrusts were getting sloppier as he felt his own release nearing. Her name on his lips, he came inside of her in hot spurts. This finally triggered her own orgasm, making her a shaking and shivering mess. She collapsed onto the couch, heavily breathing and with a fastly beating heart. 

With a few last thrusts, he was riding out their orgasms, before he collapsed onto Y/N. Both still didn’t say a word, trying to calm down a bit. Kai was the one to recover faster than Y/N. So he pulled out of her and lifted her up; she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“We should have done that before.” He commented grinning, while Y/N’s eyes were still closed. She hummed in response as an idea struck in her mind. She opened her eyes, directly piercing into his beautiful blue ones. Only now she realized how hot he actually looked. 

“Well, what about a round two?” She asked devilishly.

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

With this, he tossed her onto the soft bed and crawled up on her. Their lips finding each other immediately. Yes, they were definitely going to have even more fun.


End file.
